


Formalities

by Swellwriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swellwriting/pseuds/Swellwriting
Summary: to hell with fancy parties and their formalities, all you care about is how good Draco looks tonight, and what events may occur between the two of you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	1. Formalities pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Reader
> 
> Request: can you make a Draco x reader imagine where the reader gets really affectionate when she's drunk is all lovey-dovey with Draco and Draco acts like he doesn't like it but secretly loves it??? thanks!
> 
> Warnings: none, just kissing.
> 
> Word Count: 1.6k

Drunk and Formal are really not two words that go hand in hand. When attending super-rich wizarding parties you need to be very formal, the way you dress, speak, act. They really shouldn't be handing you so much alcohol if they plan to hold you to such high standards.

Draco has only had a few drinks, pacing himself perfectly, something you have yet to learn how to do. You and Draco have only been dating a couple of months so this is the first party Draco has felt he is comfortable enough to bring you to. Not to say he felt particularly comfortable now that he was here.

Though he had changed much since Hogwarts he still had a reputation to uphold. This relationship was moving slower than any of your past, it’s because Draco took a while to open up to anyone, let down his walls. He almost stood you up on the first date because he was so unsure of you. 

He had mentioned, during a lapse of judgment, to Harry that the Auror he often worked with was cute, that Auror ended up being you and since you’re very close to Harry he told you instantly, then set up a date between the two of you.

From awkward first dinner dates the relationship hadn't progressed much, some more awkward dinner dates, some brief goodnight kisses, handholding while walking down the street. It was slow, yes, but that was what Draco wanted, or so he said.

He was sat in a lounge-type chair, his hair gelled back, drink in hand. He had been so busy talking his way through boring conversations that you left him momentarily to get some air. When you walk back into the room the door closes behind you, wind ruffling your dress a bit, blowing your hair. Draco can't help but stare at you as you smile and walk over to him.

You aren't drunk, tipsy yes but not drunk. There is a bit of a skip to your step, clumsiness falling from your fingertips as you take the hand Draco was holding out to you. He tries not to smile, to childishly giggle at your wide smile and smudged lipstick.

“Come here,” he says and gestures for you to come closer with his finger making you lean forward so your face is closer to his. He wipes the bit of smudged lipstick above your mouth, the colour faded from leaving prints on the glasses you drank throughout the night. 

“There you go,” he says quietly, so no one can hear him, so no one pays mind to the kind gesture. He thinks you will pull away now, find a seat or stand near him but you only move away far enough to sit on the armrest of the chair, your legs tangling over top of his.

“You shouldn't sit there,” he says out of habit, years of being told to sit properly in a chair spilling through his own mouth without thought. But he doesn't want you to move away, he wants you closer so he can whisper in your ear, tell you the secrets of the rich wizards and witches as they walk by, so he can continue holding your hand the way he is now.

“Oh, should I sit here then?” You ask cheekily, more forward than you usually are with him and he’s not used to this tone, it's flirty and quiet but smooth and he wants to hear you say his name like that.

You move down to sit directly on his lap, in a sideways comfortable way, you make it look natural, easy like there is no chair in the room you'd rather sit on. You have never been this close, Draco is made painfully aware of it as your neck becomes eye level and your perfume fills his senses. His arms are frozen, gripping the armrests for some sort of grounding but you grab a hand and wrap it around your waist so he's holding you there, by his own will he places the other one on your thigh.

Trying to act like he’s not so desperate to touch you now that you have shown him he can. He tries to play it cool, he doesn’t want anyone here to know that this is the closest you have ever been. But his skin is so pale, he can’t hide any blush that rushes to his cheeks and you look down at him, with his flushed face and a forced stern expression. You laugh, the airy type of giggle that happens to spill from your lips when you’re in this state, everything is funny to you now. His gelled hair, his fancy shirt that’s buttoned all the way to the top, the way his eyebrow quivers slightly from being under your gaze.

“Perhaps this is a bit informal.” he struggles to say, making himself sound unsure of his words. The only thing he is sure of is that he wants you this close, he wants you closer even, to hell with fancy parties and their formalities.

“Are you saying you want me to move Draco?” You lean in close and whisper it into his ear like it’s some dirty secret no one else should hear but it’s an innocent question. Innocent perhaps in words but in intention it’s anything but, you're testing him, you want him to admit he wants you close to him, you want to hear him say it and he knows it.

His mind races of ways to make you stay but he panics, his fingers dig into your skin a little tighter, holding you in place as he abruptly admits a little too loudly, “No,” he forces a cough and leans closer to your ear, “you can stay here.” 

You smile, it’s bright and toothy and if he could say such simple things to make you that happy every second of the day he would. It’s a look of admiration and content, not only does he want you close but you want him this close too and that's reassuring.

You giggle a little, leaning back into him as you grab his cheek and make him turn his face, bringing it closer to yours. He’s so nervous, all he can think about is how close your lips are, and he's kissed you before but not like this, with you on top of him, with all these people around.

“I really like you,” you admit to him, your words a little mumbled but the feeling is genuine.

“Do you?” he asks in a sort of teasing tone, his eyebrow arching as you nod your head fervently. “That's a rather good thing because I happen to like you too, that's why I brought you here, that's why we are-” he pauses unsure of what word to use to describe this, they all sound so foreign on his tongue, dating, in a relationship, he could call you his girlfriend, he fears he's paused too long so he just mumbles out “together,” quieter than the rest.

Just as he finishes speaking the guests are called to the main room as food is being served, but you don't budge, people filter out of the room until it’s just you and Draco.

“You don't kiss me like you really like me.” You tease and his light pink flushed cheeks turn a much darker red, he is instantly more flustered and more embarrassed at your remark, though that wasn’t your intent.

You run a thumb along his cheek, he doesn't have time to think of a response or an explanation, he's sure at that moment that you’re growing bored of him and his heart starts to pound in his chest.

You shake your head slowly with a smile, “It's okay, just kiss me now. Kiss me like you reallllly want to,” you say, dragging out the word as you move your lips closer to his, your hand still holding his cheek and he isn't sure what to do, his grip tightens on you again and he leans forward meeting your lips softly to his just like he has before, a soft chaste kiss before pulling away and looking into your eyes. 

He quickly scans the still empty room and then feels a rush of courage as he kisses you again, this time he doesn't pull away. You turn towards him slightly more, your hand moves to the back of his neck, the other holding his shoulder. You deepen the kiss, having much more experience with such things. He follows you as best he can, mimicking your movements, learning quickly until you pull away.

“Do you wanna go get some food?” You ask sweetly, a little out of breath from the kiss, holding yourself back a little as to not move too quickly.

“No,” he says and then kisses you quickly again, pulling away between words, “not, hungry,” and then he kisses you again, seemingly addicted to feeling your lips on his, you prod his mouth apart with your tongue, he lets you explore his mouth as you pull gently on the hair on the nape of his neck, he moans quietly, unexpectantly into your mouth. 

Feeling ashamed of himself he freezes and stops kissing you making you smile against his lips, you kiss across his cheek and to his ear before whispering, “take me home then.”


	2. Formalities Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Reader
> 
> Request: Could we please, for the love of all things good and right in the world, get the smutty sequel to “formalities”?!?! Like what in the world happens when he takes her home? Please? I will love you unconditionally. Formalities was so good and teasing and I will d i e without more! Thank you for that amazing piece!!
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, just pure smut. 18 + svpp
> 
> Word Count: 1.9k 

Draco is an impatient person, perhaps years of being a spoiled only child are to blame. So when you asked him to take you home he didn’t dare stutter on the thought, he didn't take the time to stand up before apparating the both of you there. He also didn’t think for too long about what “home” meant to you.

To him, it was a large empty manor, with dim lights and house elves lingering in the hallways. A place you had yet to visit.

Since he hadn't stood up before apparating you landed on the marble floor with a flash and a bang, your knees hit the smooth rock as they fell on either side of Draco who was lied down on the ground. You laugh, and he looks embarrassed by the fuss of the whole thing but his hastiness is nothing to be ashamed of. You press your palms against the cool marble floor as you lean down and kiss his forehead, his gelled hair a little put of place from the fall and from your fingers running through it moments before.

“Fancy,” you say as you stand up, looking around at the tall ceilings, the intricate pillars, the fancy rugs and spiral staircase.

“I've just realized that you didn't ask to come here. But I've also never been in your apartment, just out front... so I didn't think I just chose here.”

“It's okay, it's much nicer than my small apartment anyways. Show me your room.” You say with a smile and he takes your hand, bringing you upstairs.

He's never had a girl in his room before, he has never had anyone in his room before. For such a big house it was always so empty. You run your fingers along with the moulding and different objects as you pass them, admiring the art along the halls. You finally reach his bedroom and it’s lavish, it's big and open and it has large windows and a balcony and it might be bigger even than your whole apartment. There are couches and a lounge chair and a big bed that looks so prim and proper as if he never sleeps in it. There are bookshelves along the walls and art in frames. 

It's classy, but you didn't really expect anything less from him. You let go of his hand and run into the room. Excited by the whole scene, he watches as you hurriedly prance over to the balcony door opening them both at once, the night breeze blows your dress and your hair and you become a silhouette against the night sky.

He walks up behind you, wrapping his hands around your waist, his movements are a bit nervous and you can tell in the way he doesn't hold you as close as he could, so you back against him, lean into his touch and trace your fingers against his hands.

“This is really nice,” you compliment and he's used to it, being rich means having nice things but his heart skips a beat when you speak again, “not just the room, but being here with you, _alone_ with you, that's the nicest part.”

In a room full of lavish fancy things, your favourite fancy thing is him, he doesn't know how to handle so much emotion, receiving so much unconditional love that is radiating off of you. You turn in his arms and he beats you to the kiss, which results in your lips meeting with a bit more force than usual. You smile against his lips as you fall back into the rhythm of kissing. You move your fingers up his smooth buttoned shirt, all the way to the top button and slowly unbutton it. Draco pauses the kiss for just a second, just long enough for you to notice the brain freeze.

“We don't have to...do anything,” you say as your fingers linger on the second button, but he kisses you before you even finish your last word and it's needy and desperate and the only answer you need to hear to continue your mission. 

His hands are on your hips and you can feel his fingers tracing circles like he's daring himself to move, to copy your movements because he is still unsure of what to do. He slides his hand up your thighs and against your bare skin, ruffling up your dress and grabbing ahold of your bare waist underneath, he does it so slowly, scared of doing the wrong thing.

You have all his buttons undone, so you slide his shirt off his shoulders, quickly pull his undershirt over his head, breaking the kiss. The air is cold on his bare skin and your hands are so warm, so soft and bold. You start to kiss down his neck as you trace your finger down his bare chest, running them along his waistband but not going any further than that. His hands are still cemented at your hips, you wiggle them a little and then press yourself closer to him.

It’s like those small movements suddenly remind him that he can, in fact, move his fingers, he hurriedly slides your dress up and over your head, he doesn't let go of the fabric, his arms are around you and he holds it in his hands like he's in shock, unsure of it you wanted it off or not. You pull him closer, so he can feel the lace of your bra on his chest, so you can feel how hard he is through his pants and against your stomach.

He brushes his hands up your arms and then around to your back as you continue to kiss up his neck, sucking and biting, leaving his pale pearly skin marbled with red and purple splotches. He likes it, he bites his lip, bites back a moan from his mouth as you press against him, he’s pulling at the straps of your bra, carefully plucking them off your shoulder as you undo his belt.

As you trace your hand down his zipper, touching ever so gently, you suddenly grab hard, moving your hand for his pleasure which shocks him. His forehead falls against your ear and he's close enough that you hear the small noises he makes from the simple touches. His eyes are squeezed shut and his open mouth lingers on your neck. You let his pants fall to his ankles and as he kicks them away as you unhook your bra, once he looks down at you and realizes this his mouth goes dry, his hands quickly move to squeeze and caress.

It's exploring something new, something foreign to him, something he’s always wanted and thought about but never ever had someone to do it with, someone he trusted to do it with. Because everything Draco had to do in life, he always wanted to be the very best. But it requires a certain amount of vulnerability to love someone like this, to touch them in ways and learn what they like, to study someone's body. And Draco hated being vulnerable, until now. Right now, he loved every second of it.

Even though you had a better idea of what you were doing, your movements bolder, you were still vulnerable, as you stood in front of him with only your panties on, with the moonlight peaking through the open balcony doors, the stars your witness to this love. You had to thank the expensive champagne for giving you some nerve, even if it made you look foolish at the party.

You smile and then take his hands and bring him to the bed, you lie down and he lies down beside you, and if anything this seems too formal. So he crawls over top of you, kisses you with this confidence, a true prodigy who has perfected this specific craft, studied your lips in a few short hours and now could mould them to his with such ease. He kisses down your neck, and down your chest, he licks and bites as you did and licks across your nipple, gently and then roughly, bitting around the skin there.

“Draco,” you let slip, a mix of a plea and a moan that makes his heart race and his cheeks flush red. If that was the last thing he ever heard, he'd die a happy man.

You start palming him through his underwear, so very slowly, enough to make the wires in his brain cross but not enough to finish him too soon.

His hands shake as he pulls your panties down, not pulling them all the way off before eagerly yet delicately tracing his fingers against your folds, as you continue to palm him with one hand you use the other to guide his hand, he is tentative and gentle, learning what makes you mewl soft curses with your eyes closed shut.

You guide his finger inside you and he strokes so gently that it takes your breath away for a moment, you stop your movements on him and he doesn't seem to mind. He goes back to kissing up your neck, fingers gently pushing in and out until you decide you want more, _need mor_ e. You pull his waistband in a rush and wrap your fingers around his cock, squeezing a bit too hard making him bite your lip.

“Ow,” he mumbles.

“Sorry,” you giggle as you pull him towards you, lining him up and looking up into his eyes, nodding your head a bit. He pushes inside, thankfully you learned he’s a man who enjoys foreplay, so it's easy. A familiar sensation to you, but not in anyways boring. Draco shudders a bit at the feeling, all brand new to him, all wonderful and tight and wet and he doesn't wait long before he’s thrusting in and out, deep as he holds your hips with one hand.

You’re cupping his cheeks so delicately, and innocently, as you kiss his face. His face is scrunched up in concentration as if he doesn't wanna mess this up, you kiss his knitted eyebrows, and the lines on his forehead, mewling praises as you kiss his nose and his cheeks and the corner of his open mouth. He loves it, and you know Draco loves praise so you continue mumbling the sweet words. His expression softens, a look of pure bills takes over and you know he's almost there by the way he twitches inside you.

“So good, Draco baby so good,” you whisper between soft moans and chaste kisses.

Suddenly his lips are on yours, kissing you with fervour as his nose bumps yours with each thrust you accidentally bite his tongue as the coil tightens in your stomach, as the butterflies release and your eyes squeeze shut, you squeeze around him. He presses his nose into your cheek as he comes, breathing hot air against your ear as you feel him put his weight on you, tired and spent and sedated.

He laughs against your shoulder as he pulls away to cuddle into your side.

“That was fun,” he says and he has this bright smile on his face, it’s as if he couldn't even frown if he tried. You feel his teeth on your hot skin, you turn to kiss his forehead.

“It was,” you agree softly, speaking with your lips moving against his skin before pressing another kiss there.

“If you liked my room, you should see my bathroom.”

“Well, I expect prefect bathroom type luxury here, just more private.”

“That's a spot-on description actually, come with me?” He asks as he stands up, leaning over the bed, hovering over you.

“Only if you carry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the fic!!! find me on tumblr @swellwriting, wattpad @swellwritingw and tiktok @huxeybabey !! :))  
> <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if ur here from tiktok let me know in the comments!   
> u can find me on tumblr @swellwriting and Wattpad @swellwritingw !  
> <3 <3


End file.
